


Our Little Maid~

by KittyK_268



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Cheating, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is top other than TY, Explicit Language, Fluff, Height change, Kinks, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Modern Maid Au, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Rich Boys, Sexual Content, Soft Lee Taeyong, Sub Lee Taeyong, Taeyong is sold, age change, bottom taeyong, cross dressing, my own characters - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyK_268/pseuds/KittyK_268
Summary: ~You can do a lot more than clean and cook, sweetheart~





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m sorry for the grammatical and punctuation errors! More about the characters height and change will be announced later on! All you need to know is Taeyong will be the youngest and the shortest!
> 
> (Prologue Not Proofread)

**3rd POV**

‘Taeyong, we’re selling you off to the CEOs of Neo Culture Technology.’ Father says.

‘W-What are you talking about?!’ Taeyong asked, voice cracking in fear.

‘Don’t talk to your father like that brat!’ Mother screams.

‘Anyways, we need to sell you off because we need the money, but I believe you won’t be worth much though.’ Father says calmly, not affected by Mother’s scream.

‘They’re coming by this afternoon to take you away!’ Mother says happily. 

‘Go pack your things, brat!’ Father says.

Taeyong went upstairs to his “room” to pack his stuff, but on the way, he ran into his step-brother.

‘Ha! Slut, I heard you’re being sold!’ JongPil laughed.

Taeyong stayed silent and walked pass JongPil. 

‘Hey, bitch don’t ignore me!’ JongPil screamed, but Taeyong continues walking away.

JongPil gave up and went downstairs.

 

**Taeyong’s POV**

 I sat on my bed, looking around the storage room or better known as my room. I sat in silence for a while, until I felt like getting up to pack.

Most people would be sobbing right now, but I don’t want to waste my tears on people like them, they’re not worth it.

Just as I finish packing, I was called by Father. I grab my suitcase and walked down the stairs to see Father, Mother, and JongPil with two muscular men.

’They’re here for you, once you arrive at the home and they see you, we’ll get paid.’ Father says.

I quietly left the house with the two men behind me, and into the limousine outside the house. They drove to this humongous mansion, parking the limousine in this beautiful front yard.

I opened the car door and got out; one of the men grabbed my suitcase, the other one leads me to the living room(?)

As soon as I enter, I noticed the seven handsome men sitting on the luxurious couch. They all were a suit, pretty muscular, and definitely taller than me. 

‘Sir, he’s here.’ The bodyguard(?) says.

’Thank you, you can leave now Mark.’ One of the men said. The so-called Mark left, leaving me there with the seven men.

’So you’re Lee Taeyong? I’m Yuta.’ The Yuta man got up and held out his hand to me, I shook it.

 ‘Do you know why you’re here?’ Yuta asks.

’No…’ I answered.

’Okay, come sit down and we'll explain.’ Yuta said, going back to the couch.

I quietly obeyed sitting in front of the seven men waiting for them to start explaining.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link for Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268


	2. “Horny Bitches!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The maid life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I decided to post it early due to archive being down 12/27! There is some warnings I want to give before this starts!  
> Warnings~  
> -Kinky  
> -Sexual Content  
> -Explict Language

**3rd POV**

**_’Hey, honey, me and Taeyong are going to the grocery store; do you need anything?’ Jisoo asks._ **

**_’No, I don’t think so!’ Jisung says, giving Jisoo a kiss on the cheek goodbye._ **

**_’Bye!’ Jisoo says, carrying Taeyong in one arm and the keys in the other._ **

**_Jisoo places Taeyong in the ba—_ **

* * *

**3rd POV**

The seven men quietly stared at the ethereal man in front of them: How could anyone give this man away?

’We had been looking for a new maid, but no one has offered because of the rumors about being our maid.’ Yuta started.

Taeyong nodded, not knowing what to say.

’I don’t know if you have heard or not, but we have had other maids…lets just say none of them lasted more than a week.’ Yuta hesitantly continued.

'What do you mean by that?’ Taeyong innocently asks.

’You’ll find out, but since no one offered we decided to…well…buy one. We know it’s kinda illegal now or days, but when you’re rich you can do anything.’ Yuta chuckled at the shock expression on the boy’s (Taeyong’s) face.

‘We’re too busy to do things because of our work, so we decided to get a maid to do it for us. We usually don’t get male maids, but you’re an exception.’ Yuta says not letting Taeyong say anything.

’Well now that we finish the explanation (though it did not have much detail) let’s introduce ourselves!’ Yuta exclaims.

’I’m Doyoung (Dong Young), 27.’ The rabbit looking man says.

’I’m Ten (Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul), 27 as well.’ A tan man says (definitely not Korean).

’I’m Jaehyun (Yoonoh), 26.’ The fairly tall and kind looking man says.

’I’m WinWin (Sicheng), 26 as well.’ The beautiful man says.

’I’m Jungwoo, 25.’ The man says quietly and quickly.

’I’m Lucas (Yukhei), 24!’ The man says loudly.

’You guys are no fun, oh my god! You all sound like fucking robots other than Lucas, anyways you already know my name, but I’m 28!’ Yuta whines.

’Shut the fuck up Yuta!’ Ten says.

’That’s hyung to you!’ Yuta says, smacking Ten in the head.

’Nah bitch! When have you ever cared about honorifics?!’ Ten screeched.

Taeyong looking at them kinda shock due to the formal looking men now screaming inappropriately.

’GUYS! SHUT UP! We still need to tell him about the rules and let him introduce himself!’ Doyoung screams, everyone quickly quieting down.

Before Yuta could say anything else, Jaehyun interrupts him.

’Sorry about them, how about you introduce yourself?’ Jaehyun softly says though he’s glaring at the two idiots next to him.

’I-I’m Taeyong and I’m 23.’ Taeyong says nervously.

’Oh my god! Finally! Someone younger than me!’ Lucas exclaims, but before he could continue WinWin pinches his side.

‘Ow! Okay!! Stop!’ Lucas says.

’Anyways, there are some rules you must follow being our maid.’ Jungwoo ignoring the other boys whining in the background.  

Just as Jungwoo was about to start explaining, he gets interrupted by Jaehyun.

’I’ll explain Jungwoo. One, you must listen to everything we say. Two, you will only call us master plus our name. Three, you must accept any nickname we give you. Four, you must wear your uniform at all times unless you’re told so or you need to wash it or you have to sleep. Five, you belong to us and only us. Obviously, you will be living here and your parents will be paid since they said that you agreed they will be paid instead of you—and yes, even though we “bought” you, we will still pay “you”, we’re not evil you know.’ Jaehyun explains emotionlessly.

Taeyong not wanting to tell them the truth due to being scared of what they will say or do, so he just nodded.

‘Okayy! Now that the boring stuff is over, let’s get to the nicknames and uniform(s)!’ Yuta clapped together in excitement.

The Nicknames (Kinky…I know)-

Yuta - Princess

Doyoung - Cutie

Ten - Kitten

Jaehyun - Baby boy

WinWin - Beautiful

Jungwoo - Angel

Lucas - Baby doll

‘Here, princess.’ Yuta handed Taeyong a bag of clothes.

’We’re not sure if this is the right size though, kitten.’ Ten says watching Taeyong, who was grabbing the bag from Yuta.

’There is a bathroom right there, so go change cutie.’ Doyoung points at the white door, Taeyong immediately got up from his place on the couch walking to the bathroom, bag in hand.

**Taeyong’s POV**

I went into the bathroom and I started taking my clothes off. My clothes were completely off, so I started to look through the bag, and I saw [“the uniform (without the bow choker and headband)”](https://goo.gl/images/Qst125) and[ black panties plus garters.](https://goo.gl/images/mzZLkg) I flush at the clothes, but I put it on anyways.

As I finish placing the panties on, the bathroom door swings open.

’Fu—‘ The man was about to shout something until he saw me.

I stared at the man frozen in shock.  

‘AHHH!’ We both screamed very loudly.

**3rd POV**

As Yuta and everyone else was lounging about on the couch, but then they heard loud screams emitting from the bathroom. Their heads immediately snap towards the bathroom Taeyong was in. They heard Taeyong’s scream as well as someone very familiar to them.

They jumped up from the couch and rushed to the bathroom. Once they got there, their eyes widened, Taeyong was on the ground trying to cover himself up, he was also only in the panties they had gotten for him, and at the door was none other than their best friend Moon Taeil.

’I-I’m so sorry!’ Taeil frantically says, while slamming the bathroom door close. 

‘So…do you want to explain to us what happened?’ Jungwoo asks darkly.

Taeil gulps. ‘How about we sit down on the couch?’ 

**~Time Skip~**

’So, that’s what happened…’ Jungwoo says while Taeil nodded.

’He’s our new maid by the way Taeil.’ WinWin says happily.

’You got a good looking one this time at least…’ Taeil mumbles.

’What?’ Doyoung asks.

’Nothing.’ Taeil answered, cold sweat coming from his face.

**~At The Bathroom~**

Lucas and Ten waited outside the bathroom for Taeyong, but they started to get impatient, just before they could say anything the door opens.

Taeyong walked out in the uniform they had gotten for him.

’Baby doll, you look hot!’ Lucas exclaims Ten nodded in agreement. 

Taeyong flushes. ‘Thank you…m-master L-Lucas and T-Ten…’ Taeyong shyly answers.

Lucas and Ten smiled at the flushed boy, Ten walked closer to Taeyong, wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s waist.

’Kitten, you wearing this can turn any straight man…gay.’ Ten whispered into Taeyong’s ear, sliding his hand down to rub Taeyong’s thigh. Taeyong’s legs trembled under the touch.

’The others aren’t going to be happy with you touching him like that.’ Lucas says.

’I don’t care. How could you resist not touching him?’ Ten replies sassily.

’That’s true though.’ Lucas walks closer to Taeyong lifting his chin up, turning his head to the side to kiss Taeyong’s sharp jawline.

‘You guys should stop harnessing the poor boy.’ An angry voice says from behind them.

’Jaehyun, you’re ruining the fun!’ Ten whines as he sees the others behind Jaehyun.

‘And you wonder why our maids don’t last long…’ Jaehyun grumbled, he strides over pulling Taeyong out of their grip and into his chest.

‘You can’t lie though Jaehyun, he looks beautiful.’ WinWin says, staring Taeyong up and down.

Before anything could be said, Taeyong was dragged to the couch by Taeil.

’I’m sooo sorry about before and my name is Taeil!’ Taeil introduces himself.

’I-It’s o-okay.’ Taeyong replies.

’Stealing our maid now Taeil?’ Doyoung asks sarcastically.

’Whatever, see you later! Also, good luck living with these horny bitches!’ Taeil laughed running out of the door.

Jungwoo rolled his eyes plopping down next to Taeyong.

’Hey Angel, don’t worry about them, okay?’ Jungwoo wraps his arm around Taeyong’s shoulder.

’Y-Yes M-Master J-Jungwoo…’ Jungwoo gave Taeyong a proud smile, kissing him on the cheek.

‘HEY! What happened to not touching him like that?!’ Ten screams running over pushing Jungwoo away and caging Taeyong in between his arms.

Everyone started to pile back on to the couch after hearing the commotion.

’Yah! Ten let him go!’ Yuta says trying to pull Ten off of Taeyong.

A bunch of screaming could be heard from miles away, that was until Ten’s knee, which was in between Taeyong’s legs, “accidentally” rubs against Taeyong’s inner thigh making him moan quietly.

’Ahh~ M-Master Ten y-your l-leg…’ Taeyong whispered, blushing because he doesn’t want to attract any more attention on himself.

Ten had heard Taeyong’s moan, making him stop arguing with the others and instead look at Taeyong, smirking.

’Aw, Kitten doesn’t like the attention, does he? How about we attract all the attention to your beautiful sounds?’ Ten says seductively.

’TE—‘ Jaheyun got interrupted by probably one of the most beautiful sounds he has heard.

’A-Ahh~’ Taeyong gasped.

Ten had started to rub his knee faster in between Taeyong’s legs causing even more friction to happen. 

All eyes were on Taeyong, who hasn’t realized all the attention was on him due to being blinded by the pleasure, all of their eyes were filled with lust for the beautiful boy in front of them. 

‘How about you guys stop staring and help out?’ Ten says, while his eyes remained focused on Taeyong.

Taeyong snapped back into reality, blushing and covering his face with his hands.

’Aw, don’t be like that. We want to see your beautiful face baby boy.’ Jaehyun says pinning Taeyong’s hands over his head as he started to kiss down his jawline.

The others started to gather around Taeyong, grabbing things along the way. They pulled Taeyong up, so he’s now straddling Ten and his back was towards the others.

’How about we show our Yongie a little something about what he’s going to do other than clean?’ Doyoung says running his hand through Taeyong’s hair.

’Sure, our little angel deserves everything.’ Jungwoo says, a lube bottle in hand. 

Taeyong trembled at their voices.

WinWin started to wrap a black blindfold over Taeyong’s eyes. ‘Don’t be afraid beautiful, we got you.’ 

After WinWin finished, Yuta had started to suck and bite on Taeyong’s neck and collarbone making him gasp for air.

’ahh~ f-fuck~ m-masters~’ Taeyong moaned out, throwing his neck backward, exposing his beautiful neck to them.

Fuck. Taeyong’s moan and actions were going straight to their cocks.

They each place a hickey or multiple on Taeyong’s body. Just as things were about to escalate any further they received a call from the office.

Yuta growled, but he picked up the phone.

’What the fuck do you need?!’ Yuta angrily said into the phone.

A few minutes later, Yuta got off the phone and sighed.

’We’ve to cut it short for today…we need to go to the office.’ Yuta disappointingly said.

Everyone groaned, Ten took the blindfold of Taeyong and kissed his cheek.

’How about you come with us too, baby doll?’ Lucas says.

’Oh yeah! That could work! So he knows where to go and stuff like that!’ Doyoung in excitement started to grin.

’Okay! It settled than! Yongie you’re coming us to the office!’ Yuta said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the grammatical and punctuational errors!  
> I hope you have a amazing New Years! And I know I am late, but I hope you had an amazing Christmas! See you next time!  
> Follow me on Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link for Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268


	3. The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong gets traumatized, but he also gets a new friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sexual Harassment  
> There will be grammatical and punctuational errors! This was NOT proofread!

3rd POV

_**—ck of the car. Jisoo goes to the front, and gets in.** _

_**’Hey baby, ready for a ride?’ Jisoo said smiling at Taeyong from the front.** _

_**’Yah!’ Taeyong says clapping his little hands.** _

_**Jisoo drives away happily as Jisung waves to them goodbye with a smile on his face, not knowing this is their final goodbye.** _

* * *

3rd POV

‘Hey Beautiful, put this on, so others won’t stare at you.’ WinWin hands Taeyong a hoodie. 

‘Okay master…’ Taeyong answers shyly, putting on the oversized hoodie. 

‘Sirs, are you ready to go?’ Mark asks. 

‘Yeah, guys come on!’ WinWin exclaims, while dragging Taeyong with him. 

‘COMING!’ The others yelled, running towards the two.

After everyone got into the (extremely enormous) car, Johnny started driving.

‘Angel just to warn you, there will be a lot of news reporters with cameras, so stay as close to one of us as can. Also, don’t call us master, while we’re in front of the cameras, but call us by our names. ’ Jungwoo says softly as he caresses Taeyong’s hand.

Taeyong nodded.

‘Sirs, we’re here!’ Johnny shouted from the front of the car. Mark got out of the car to open the door. As soon as the doors open, a bunch of clicking noises could be heard. 

Yuta was the first to get out, smiling at the reporters, soon after that one by one the rest got out as well.

‘Will you be okay?’ Jungwoo asks Taeyong before he got out. 

‘I think so…’ Taeyong got out of the car nervously as he held Jungwoo’s hand. 

‘OOOH! WHO’S THAT?!’ A reporter screams as she sees Taeyong.

No one answered as Mark tried to lead them through the crowd, but the front gate was blocked entirely. Taeyong scooted closer to Jungwoo as more and more people gathered around the group of CEOs. 

‘Excuse us, but we have to get through!’ Lucas says kinda irritated at the amount of reporters, but sadly it didn’t change anything. 

‘CEO JUNGWOO WHO’S THAT?!’ Reporters screamed. 

‘WHO’S THE PINK HAIRED MAN?!’

‘IS HE A NEW CEO?’

’OPPA WHO’S HE TO YOU?!’ 

Reporters kept shouting, holding their cameras in their arms, taking photos as well as videos. They ignored the reporters, until a certain reporter shouted something. 

‘DAMN! The pink hair man is fucking hot!’ A reporter shouted from in the back of the crowd, soon after that was shouted, more things were shouted about Taeyong.

‘Now that you mention it, he is unreal!’

‘HOT!’ 

‘ETHEREAL EVEN!’

At first it was just compliments, so they didn’t say anything, but they were soon shocked by one sentence. 

‘IS HE FOR SALE? AND IF SO HOW MUCH BECAUSE I WOULD PAY?!’ 

Jungwoo immediately pulled Taeyong as close as possible to him, the others were looking extremely pissed, until Doyoung couldn’t hold back. 

‘Yah! Faggots! SHUT THE FUCK UP!’ Doyoung shouted, the crowd of reporters soon became silent. Mark continued to push through the crowd, they were almost to the entrance, but that was until the crowd was riled up again. 

Soon enough the crowd got closer and closer to them. From behind you could hear Johnny shouting and pushing through the crowd with security behind him. Jungwoo had accidentally let go of Taeyong’s hand as people were getting closer.

A reporter that went by the name NISP came up behind Taeyong and groped his ass, making Taeyong gasp in fright. He tried move away, but the reporter had a strong grip on his wrist.

NISP used his other hand to lift Taeyong’s skirt, but he decided to be “rational” and instead started to drag Taeyong away.

‘Let me go!’ Taeyong screamed, tears forming in his eyes. He had hoped someone heard him, but it again was too loud. 

The CEOs looked back, now realizing Taeyong wasn’t with them. They saw what was happening, and almost immediately started to FURIOUSLY push through the crowd, not giving a fuck if they injured anyone.

‘YAH! FUCKER LET HIM GO!’ Johnny screamed, he pushed through the crowd aggressively, and ended up pushing NISP onto the ground, hard. 

NISP angrily looked at Johnny, but quickly got up and scurried away back into the crowd, so he would not be caught. 

Jaehyun was the first to arrived, he picked Taeyong up, instinctively Taeyong wrapped his legs around Jaehyun’s waist, burying his face in Jaehyun’s neck and sobbed. Jaehyun secures his arms around the sobbing boy, while glaring at every single reporter.

The others soon arrived circling the two, that was when Ten started yelling.

‘FUCK YOU! LIKE WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW CAN FUCKING TRY TO KIDNAP HIM LIKE THAT?!’ Ten screamed not caring about how inappropriate his language was and how it will affect his image.

Soon enough the police arrives taking away the reporters, Jaehyun carried Taeyong inside, who had fallen asleep crying, the others following close behind. Yuta stayed behind to talk to the police, Yuta probably being the “calmest” right now. 

‘What the absolute fuck just happened?!’ Lucas says, banging his head against his desk.

‘I have no clue, but all I know is we need to protect him from those motherfuckers.’ Doyoung brushes his hand through his hair in frustration. 

‘We have to find out who that man was!’ Ten accidentally yells causing Taeyong to jolt awake. 

‘Hey…it’s okay. It’s just us.’ Jaehyun says softly seeing how panicky Taeyong looked. 

Taeyong nodded silently, still in shock from early events. 

‘We’ll find him, we promise you that much, but for now how about you join us in a meeting then you could take a tour?’ WinWin says. 

‘Okay…’ Taeyong starts. 

‘It’s fine if you say WinWin.’ WinWin encourages. 

‘WinWin…okay WinWin!’ Taeyong respond happily, but a hint of sadness could be heard in his voice though no one says anything about it.

WinWin smiles like a proud mother, but soon one by one they got up to go to the meeting room. Taeyong maneuvers himself off of Jaehyun’s lap to follow them, Jaehyun soon follows close behind. 

Taeyong’s POV

We entered the meeting room, I walk in the see this humongous circular wood table, probably hand-crafted, and (very expensive) chairs circling it. 

‘Just sit down next to me TY~’ Ten says, so I plopped myself in the chair next to him as we wait for the other people to arrive. (New nickname I guess…)

Soon enough four men walked in with a maid(?) following behind them.

‘Taeyong meet the Nu’est CEOs, Minhyun, Aron, Baekho, and Ren.’ I stood and bowed to them.

‘Haha, no need to bow to us Taeyong.’ The one named Minhyun I believe said. 

‘Oh sorry for being so rude, this is Jonghyun or better known as JR! He’s our maid!’ Ren, I think, exclaims, pointing at the VERY handsome/beautiful black-haired man. 

‘H-Hello.’ Jonghyun stutters.

‘Awe don’t be shy JR! Taeyong wont bite!’ Baekho, I believe, encourages Jonghyun.

‘Hello! Nice to meet you Jonghyun! I’m Taeyong!’ I introduce myself, holding my hand out to him. He took it with a grin on his face, he seemed to have gain more confidence.

‘My name is Jonghyun, but you can call me or JR or any other nickname you would like!’ Jonghyun smiles at me.

Wow…his smiles is bright.

‘Jonghyun, how about you take Taeyong on a tour of the building, since you’re already familiar with it?’ Yuta says, walking into the meeting room.

Jonghyun nodded, motioning his hand for me to follow, and I did. 

‘I heard what happened at the front with you…are you alright?’ Jonghyun whispers, his voice was filled with concern even though he didn’t know me. 

‘I’m fine JRie! Uh…is it alright if I call you that?’ I smiled nervously.

‘Absolutely! And that’s wonderful to hear that you’re alright.’ Hyunie grinned at me, eyes sparkling in the light as he stares at me.

A literal angel…I thought I would never see one, but I guess I was wrong. (I know Jungwoo calls me that, but like Hyunie is an actual angel in personality and looks!) 

‘Can I call you Yongie?’ JR asks. 

‘Yeah, of course!’ I said happily, thinking: Will he be my first friend? 

~Time Skip~

JR finishes up giving me the tour of the building, we got enough time to bond too. We had sat down at the sitting area and we started to talk.

‘So what kind of policies do you have to follow?’ I asked JR.

‘Well…there’s not much actually. They tell me to dress causally when going outside, so I don’t attract attention, but when I’m in the house I must wear my uniform.’ JR answers.

’Awe! I want see your uniform now and you’re lucky by the way! I have to wear mines everywhere.’ I whined.

JR chuckles (This is the sound I want to hear when I enter Heaven). ‘Just wait a little bit, soon enough they will let you wear what you want.’ 

‘Okay!’ I smiled at him.

’Do you want to be my friend?’ JR asks.

’Of course!’ I answered.

’So how did you become their maid?’ I asked curiously.

JR’s face saddens, I shouldn’t have asked that!

’You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.’ I quickly added because I started to panic, since he looked like he was about to cry.

’D-Don’t worry about it…we’re friends right? You should know, but it’s a pretty long story.’ JR wipes his eyes, so his tears wouldn’t fall.

Before he could continue, the meeting had finished and the CEOs walked out.

’JR you done yet?’ Aron asks.

’Yeah…’ JR replies with a smile, acting like nothing happened.

I looked at him in concern, but he reassuringly smiles at me.

’See you later Yongie! Maybe next time you could visit us!’ JR gets up and leaves with Nu’est. 

‘Bye~! And maybe next time…’ I trailed off.

’So what did you guys talk about?’ Lucas asks.

I hesitated. ‘Nothing much…’ 

I could tell that they didn’t believe me, but didn’t push, which I’m glad for.

’Okay…how about you go lounge around in our office as we do our work?’ Yuta says.

‘Okay…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow Me On Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link For Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268


	4. Park Jiwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong meets the assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the grammatical and punctuational errors! I am also sorry for the late chapter, follow me on Twitter for announcements like dates chapters will be posted!

3rd POV

_**Jisoo happily drove as she listened to Park Jinyoung.** _

_**‘Wow! Isn’t today a beautiful day Taeyong?’ Jisoo asked looking at Taeyong.** _

_**She got to a stoplight and she stops as it turns green, she began to move, but a car zoomed right in front of line of sight.** _

_**~~Creeek~~  ** _

_**Jisoo presses on the gas break as fast as she could, thinking she and her child was safe until her car unexpectedly started to spin.** _

_**’AHHH!’** _

* * *

 

Taeyong lays his head on his arms, watching Jaehyun do his work. As he was about to fall asleep a woman struts in.

'Oppas~ You have a meeting with EXO entertainment next week! They made their appointment a few minutes ago~’ Jiwoo says in a squeaky voice.

‘Okay, thank you Jiwoo.’ Doyoung answers with his rabbit smile.

Taeyong frowns. Who is this woman? Taeyong observes her, she wore a very tight fitted, short body dress, if she bends down you can probably see everything; she wore bright red lipstick and heavy makeup. What’s so special about her?

‘Oh Jiwoo meet Lee Taeyong, Taeyong meet Park Jiwoo our assistant!’ Ten exclaims.

‘Nice to meet you Taeyong.’ Jiwoo glares at Taeyong.

‘Nice to meet you too…’ Taeyong replies.

The tension in the room was suffocating, until Yuta breaks it.

‘Jiwoo how about you take Yongie to the cafeteria and get him some food. Charge it to our company card.’ Yuta says.

‘Yes oppa~’ Jiwoo flutters her eyelashes.

Taeyong got up to follow Jiwoo out. As soon as they got out, Jiwoo’s face becomes stone cold. She turns to face him as soon as they were far enough from the office. 

‘Yah! You think you can take them away from me? You slut!’ Jiwoo laughs emotionlessly.

‘N-no I don’t have any chance with them!’ Taeyong waves his hands frantically in front of him.

‘DON’T! You’re a slut! They will never love you, I will make them mine even if I have to get rid of you, like my grandmother did with your mother!’ Jiwoo slams Taeyong against the wall. 

Taeyong stared at Jiwoo, eyes becoming glossy.

‘W-what do y-you mean like my m-mother?’

‘What?! Don’t tell me you thought it was an accident?!’ Jiwoo evilly chuckles.

She lets go of Taeyong before speaking. ‘If you tell them, your life will become a living hell!’

Taeyong just nodded too shock by what has just been announced. He has always thought the cause of his mother’s death was an accident, happened because of a sharp stone, but know he feels like he doesn’t know the truth anymore.

After that incident the two walked to the cafeteria in complete silence and suffocating tension. As they got there, Taeyong saw Jiwoo putting on her incredible plastic smile again.

‘Here Taeyong get any food you would like! Call me down if you need anything. I’ll be with my bosses.!’ Jiwoo waves happily towards the poor boy, anyone could tell how fake her smile was. 

Taeyong looks around the cafeteria to see a lot of workers, probably younger than him! He stood there for a couple of seconds, until his thoughts were interrupted by someone.

‘Hey Taeyong! Hope you’re alright after this morning, also sorry about Jiwoo!’ Mark says waving at him, he stood next to Johnny.

‘Yeah I’m okay…’ Taeyong shyly smiles back.

‘Hey come meet our friends from the department below our bosses!’ Johnny grabs Taeyong’s hand dragging him towards a few young looking boys. 

‘Dreamies meet Taeyong, Taeyong meet Dreamies!’ Johnny introduces them.

‘Woah! You told us he was beautiful, b-but you didn’t say he was GOD-LIKE!’ A high-pitches boy screeched.

Before Taeyong was able to respond, he again was interrupted by the same boy. ‘Hi! My name is Donghyuck, but call me Haechan!’ The boy held out his hand for Taeyong to shake it.

‘Haechan you’re going to scare the poor boy! Sorry about him! My name is Kun and I look after these big babies.’ Kun’s accent came out as he talk making it a little difficult to understand him.

‘Sorry if it’s hard to understand Kun, he’s Chinese! Anyw—wait where are the others?! They were here a minute ago!’ Johnny turned his head back and forth looking for them.

‘I think they went to get more food, they will be back soon!’ Kun tried to calm Johnny down.

Johnny sighed. ‘I guess you have to meet them later…here I’ll take you to get your food.’ Johnny gestures a hand towards Taeyong.

Taeyong follows obediently, the silence was unbearable, but Johnny broke it.

’Don’t worry no one like Jiwoo, she’s just plain mean.’ Johnny says reassuringly.

’B-But you don’t understand! She said something to me that I don’t know is true or not!’ Taeyong frantically shakes his head. 

‘Well…she might be making up the entire story!’ Johnny stares at Taeyong intensely.

’She’s NOT Johnny! You don’t understand…she knows something that no one else should know!’ Taeyong on the verge of tears.

’Okay, okay how about you…uh…calm down?’ Johnny looks around to see if anyone is looking.

’W-what happens if she’s right?’ Taeyong asks.

’She has lied about many things, so I wouldn’t get rid of that option, I will also not push on what she knows, but I hope you’re okay…’ Johnny pulls Taeyong into a tight hug, kissing him on the crown of his head to comfort him.

’I know we haven’t known each for a long time, but I feel like w—‘ Johnny was interrupted in between his words.

’WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!’ Lucas growls, pulling Taeyong away from Johnny.

’Uhh…it’s not what it looks like!’ Johnny tries to explain himself.

’Don’t. We’ll talk about this later.’ Lucas says, picking Taeyong up, carrying him bridal style back to the office.

Johnny left standing there in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow Me On Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link For Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268


	5. Jung Yoojin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hurt me once before, they’re going to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the grammatical and punctuational errors! Also again I’m sorry for taking so long to post the chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

3rd POV

**_He happily skips towards the house that belongs to his boyfriend as he holds a small velvet box in hand. As he arrives at his boyfriend’s door, he didn’t care to knock since he wanted to surprise him!_ **

**_He walks up the stairs as he got closer, he heard moans coming from his boyfriend’s room._ **

**_’A-argh, p-please! M-More!’ A high pitched moan rang through the house._ **

**_’Hmm…what is going on?’ The boy wondered._ **

**_The innocent boy arrives at the bedroom door, opening it._ **

**_’H-Huh? Y-Youjin?’_ **

 

* * *

 

Lucas furiously carries Taeyong back to their office.

What did Johnny think he was doing?! He gets that Johnny knew then since they were little, but he isn’t allowed to touch something that isn’t his. 

‘W-Wait! Lucas!’ Taeyong tightly grips Lucas’ dress shirt, still shocked about what just happened. Why was he so furious?

Lucas didn’t say anything though, he continued to walk towards the office until he reaches it.

’Huh? Why are you carrying Taeyong? Isn’t he suppose to be in the cafeteria with Jiwoo?’ Jungwoo cocked an eyebrow.

’I did find him in the cafeteria but without Jiwoo! As well as Johnny hugging Taeyong!’ Lucas growls, still carrying the poor boy.

’Jiwoo wasn’t wit—wait what?!’ Yuta chokes but soon everyone burst out laughing, until they saw the serious look on Lucas’ face.

‘Johnny hugging Taeyong?! You must be lying, Johnny knows the rules!’ Ten exclaims, he could kill someone…a specific someone especially.

‘G-guys…’ Taeyong mutters trying to get their attention.

’I can’t believe this! What are we going to do?!’ Ten bangs his head against his desk.

’Careful, but seriously what are we going to do?!’ WinWin mutters.

Taeyong started to get irritated, why won’t they listen?!

’Johnny had a valid reason!’ Taeyong yells, he angrily peels away from Lucas.

’W-What do you mean?’ Doyoung in shock because Taeyong raised his voice at them.

’Something happened…I started to cry so he comforted me. It’s nothing tongete so worked up about.’ Taeyong furiously says.

A deafening silence caused by the reasoning. 

‘What do you mean you were crying? Who caused it?’ Jaehyun grips his pen, a dark glint could be seen in his eye. He had been silent the entire time until now.

’It wa—I can’t say, I’m sorry…’ Taeyong immediately thought of what Jiwoo had told him.

Their conversation soon got interrupted by the one and only Jiwoo.

’Oppas~you called?’ Jiwoo side eyed Taeyong.

’Yeah, we want to know why Taeyong was alone in the cafeteria?’ Ten asks glaring at Jiwoo.

’W-Well I went to go get some files from the Dreamies…yeah?’ Jiwoo looked at the floor nervously (Wait didn’t she say she would be with her “bosses”? Taeyong questions.)

’You’re lying to us.’ Yuta clearly not happy with the situation right now.

’N-No I’m not…’ Jiwoo hopes she doesn’t get caught.

’Yes you are because the Dreamies were in the cafeteria.’ Lucas face was expressionless, difficult to read for most.

’H-Huh? Really? I-I guess I didn’t see them than…please forgive me!’ Jiwoo bows at them, making sure her skirt rides up her legs as she bends and her chest is pushed together.

(This bitch be really trying too hard! Taeyong thinks watching things unfold.)

’We won’t forgive you that easily because you had lied to us, so you will be demoted for now until we find that you redeemed yourself.’ Jaehyun glares at the girl not liking that she had lied (They knew she lied about the story, it was obvious.) 

Jiwoo clenches her teeth as she nods, she gets up and leaves but continues to glare at Taeyong discretely.

After she had left all the attention went back to Taeyong.

’We’re not going to push on why you were crying, but hugging Johnny? Were purposely trying to make us angry?’ Jungwoo questions harshly.

Taeyong shakes his head in fear and curiosity, what does he mean?

Jungwoo sighs. ‘It’s a warning this time just don’t do it again, also just lay here from a little we’re almost done anyways.’

Taeyong nods, plopping down on the couch as everyone went back to working.

He starts to doze off, but soon enough there was a knock on the door.

’Sir.’ Mark’s voice could be heard behind the door.

’Yes?’ WinWin responds looking at the door.

’Jaehyun’s brother is here.’ 

‘Let him in.’ WinWin answers happily, Taeyong looks around to see everyone fairly excited about Jaehyun’s brother.

As soon as that was said the doors swung open, revealing a well toned man who looks like Jaehyun, he was very handsome with his fluffy brown natural hair.

’Hey Yoojin!’ Jaehyun got up to hug his brother.

’Y-Yoojin? Jung Yoojin?’ Taeyong mutters while looking down, Ten glances at Taeyong worriedly.

’Hmm…hey Jaehyun!’ Yoojin hugged his brother, but soon looked over to see a very familiar face.

’Taeyong? Is that you?’ Yoojin questions causing Taeyong to look up.

Everyone looked back and forth between the two, the tension could be felt in the air.

’So it is you. What after me you became a maid? Prostitute? Or both?’ Yoojin’s smile disintegrated as he speaks to Taeyong.

’What do you mean Yoojin? And you know each other?’ Jaehyun ask curiously.

’Yeah, you could say we were very close until I didn’t I love him anymore.’

Before anyone could reply, Taeyong angrily stood up and walked over to Yoojin and started to speak.

’And that’s what you say after all these years? After I found you on our anniversary with a…girl…’ Taeyong trailed off, Yoojin cocked an eyebrow.

‘What? What are you about to say?!’ Yoojin starts to raise his voice.

’With…Jiwoo…YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH JIWOO?’ Taeyong screamed, tears running down his face.

‘Wait what? You dated Taeyong?!’ Jaehyun basically screamed.

’Yeah…sorry bro.’ Yoonjin rubs the back of his neck.

’Y-You could have just b-broken up with me…I would have understood…after you cheated I fell into a really dark place…why? Why did you do it?’ Tayeong sobs, covering his face with his hands.

Yoojin looked at the boy in shock, he didn’t expect it to impact him this badly…

’I don’t know.’ Yoojin responded emotionless.

Taeyong stayed quiet after that, going back to his seat as he starts to space out.

WinWin looked at Taeyong worriedly until Yoojin spoke up again.

’Guys! I didn’t cheat on him, he cheated on me.’ Yoojin says, tears drip from his eyes.

Taeyong looked up with wide eyes, he saw the hidden message behind the frown upon Yoojin’s face.

Everyone in disbelief, who is lying?

‘Taeyong went to school with me, his minor major was acting.’ Yoojin says to his brother and the others.

’Really? Why should we trust you?’ Lucas questioned, he never been close with Yoojin so he doesn’t know who to believe.

’I’ll bring you proof later…’ Yoojin begins to trail off.

’Shit! It’s half pass seven! Okay we gotta go home, we’ll talk about this later.’ Ten screeched, making everyone jump in shock.

’See you! I’ll send it to you guys later!’ Yoojin waves as he walks away.

‘Time to go home guys!’ Doyoung shouts, jumping up like nothing had happened.

Taeyong sat there quietly, spacing out, what proof does he have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow Me On Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link For Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268


	6. The Adopted Son (A Filler Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoojin’s past…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the grammatical and punctuational errors! Also a super early chapter! YEAH! This chapter is for a little bit of clarification since if you haven’t notice a lot of the characters are connected to Taeyong by his past. I hope this clears things up!

Yoojin’s POV

When I was two, my parents died. I was sent to an orphanage, I stayed there until I was ten.

**_’Mom! I want him as my brother!’ A small boy said pointing at me._ **

**_’Okay honey.’ The “mother” had said._ **

**_’What's your name? Mine is Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun.’_ **

**_I smirked at the small boy. ‘My name is Jeon Yoojin.’_ **

**_He held his hand out and I shook it._ **

**_’We will be the best of brothers!’_ **

I found out they were pretty famous soon after, but I had told the Jung family that I wanted to be kept a secret…and they agreed.

**_’I don’t want my name to be out to the public.’ I turned to face the Jung family, they looked at me, confused._ **

**_’H-Huh? What do you mean?’ My “dad” asked._ **

**_’I want to be a secret.’ I said sternly._ **

**_They thought for a moment but they decided to respect my wishes._ **

**_’Okay, we’ll keep you a secret.’_ **

That was mistake number one. I had turned fourteen so I was sent to high school, but I went to a different one than Jaehyun. This is where everything started with HIM.

**_‘Hello there! You must be new! What’s your name? My name is Lee Taeyong, nice to meet you!’ The boy held out his hand to me, I took it._ **

**_’Mine’s Jung Yoojin, and I’m assuming you will be showing me around?’ I cocked an eyebrow._ **

**_‘And you’re correct! I will be showing you around, also have you ever been told that you have the same last name as the Jung family?!’ Taeyong smiles brightly._ **

**_I smirked at the fact that he didn’t know I was part of the Jung family. ‘Yeah, people have told me that before. I usually laugh it off since I could never be part of the Jung family.’_ **

**_He giggled. ‘I won’t mention again! Let’s be friend yeah?’_ **

Mistake number two. I remember this day very clearly. The day I lied to Taeyong. He had developed feelings for me and confessed freshman year of college (me and my brother went to different schools).

**_’U-Umm…Yoojin…?’ Taeyong called for me, I turned around to face him_ **

**_‘Yes?’ I questioned him since he looked nervous._ **

**_’I-I like you ever since sophomore year of high school! Would you go out with me?! You d-dont have to say yes, you can say no!’ Taeyong hysterically says._ **

**_I laughed at how funny he looked._ **

**_’Sure, I have also liked you for quite sometime.’ I answered._ **

**_’You don—wait what?! You have?!’ Taeyong looked at me in shocked._ **

**_’Yeah.’ I pulled him into hug._ **

**_’I love you.’ He says._ **

Mistake number three. I was never gay, I never liked him. The year after we started dating, I began to “hang out” with Jiwoo.

_**‘Hey baby.’ I said, kissing the crown of her head as we hugged.** _

_**’Hi hun.’ Jiwoo looked up and kissed me.** _

_**We started to make out, she climbed on my lap as I hold her hips.** _

**_’A-argh, p-please! M-More! Jiwoo moaned loudly._ **

**_We continued to make out until the door opened and someone spoke up._ **

**_**_’H-Huh? Y-Youjin?’ I looked over to see Taeyong standing at the door holding a small velvet box in his hand._ ** _ **

**_**_Before I could say anything, he ran. I carefully took Jiwoo off my lap to go grab the small velvet box he dropped._ ** _ **

**_**_I took the box and opened it. It had a ring inside with a craving on it that says:_ ** _ **

**_**_“Yoojin & Taeyong Forever”_ ** _ **

**_**_I felt arms wrap around me so I quickly closed the box._ ** _ **

**_**_’What was in there?’ Jiwoo asks._ ** _ **

**_**_I smiled and shook my head._ ** _ **

**_**_’Just remember he’s nothing to you and he took my lover from me like his mother took my grandmother’s lover from her.’ Jiwoo mutters into my ear._ ** _ **

This is where my life began. Though me and Jiwoo broke up after we graduated but we stayed friends.

**_’Hey Yoojin, I think we should break up but we can stay friends right?’ Jiwoo says._ **

**_I agreed. ‘Yeah, I was about to say the same thing. Friends?’_ **

**_‘Friends.’ I hugged her one last time before we went our separate ways._ **

Jiwoo got plastic surgery but it didn’t make a big difference, though for those who don’t know her, she probably would look like a different person unless you looked hard enough.

**_I intensely stared at Jiwoo’s face until she had notice._ **

**_’Is there something on my face? She asked, looking a bit concerned._ **

**_’No. It’s just your face…it looks different…’ I examined it._ **

**_’Well I’m glad you noticed! I got plastic surgery done!’_**  

I soon found out Jiwoo works for my brother and she likes him and his friends.

**_Jiwoo💔: Hey Yoojin! I work for your brother now but I like him and his friends! Can you help me with them? 🧐_**

**_Me: Yeah obviously! I think you will be cute with them! I just need to make sure to be a good liar.😂_**

**_Jiwoo💔: Okay thx! I thought you wouldn’t help because ya know…😅_**

**_Me: It’s fine. We broke up years ago! 😀_**

**_Jiwoo💔: Haha! Okay text you details later.🤣_**

When I saw Taeyong today at my brother’s company, I would’ve never thought his glow up game would be that big! He still looks as young as all ways. He had skipped a year of school so he was always been the younger one.

I will help Jiwoo out and make sure she succeeds, now that I know Taeyong is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say something really quickly! People have been confuse recently about what’s going on. This chapter was a filler, this was suppose to clear things up with Yoojin…but I guess not. I want you to trust me, I promise everything will make sense later on. Remember what Yoojin said? HE will make sure Jiwoo succeeds!
> 
> Follow Me On Twitter! @KittyK_268  
> Link For Mobile: https://mobile.twitter.com/KittyK_268

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo my book and bookmark it!


End file.
